A Night To Remember
by herroyalblood
Summary: All I can say to sum this up is: a great Swan Queen story, which happens in the future when town's a bit different.
1. Chapter 1

A night to remember

Storybrooke was slowly becoming more and more lively, almost as if it were a town, which were created in…normal conditions. Truth was, there were too many new people and they needed something to do with themselves in town- yes, most of those people, who came here after the curse broke and the border was finally 'open', had quirky little personalities. Some of them simply couldn't find a place in the bigger more normal world, so they came here. Others, searched for the 'thrill of living in such an extraordinary little town', cited as they said.

"**I'll be celebrating my 27****th**** birthday in this… Uh, new club around the corner and I would love for you to come."**

Really?! Regina rolled her eyes in a slightly annoyed manner, her back facing Henry, who seemed to very excited about this whole idea.

"**I really don't feel like engaging in such…"** The stunning brunette narrowed her eyes, trying to find a word that wouldn't offend Emma. Because ever since they came back from Neverland, their relationship had turned into something different- the two women no longer had problems in spending time together, they didn't need to fight over Henry like before, and Emma Swan had definitely changed. Yes, it was quite the change when it came to her interactions with Regina- the blonde always tried to act calmly and…even softly when it came to the former Queen. In fact, they were all slowly becoming one big supportive family. And Mills had no objections against it so far, but this… This was a bit too much for her. **"I apologise, but I really don't think I will come."**

Finally turning around to face her son, the mayor noticed the disappointment in his eyes- the boy seemed to fancy the idea of his mothers spending time together more than anything.

With another roll of the eyes and a heavy sigh, Regina rushed to say before Emma could even answer.

"**Fine, come pick us up at 11. Sharp."**

And she hung up, deciding that she really didn't need Emma's cheerful little comments about her decision right now.

Henry, hearing the change in plans, beamed and quickly walked over to his mother, giving her a big teddy-bear hug.

"**It'll be great, mom, don't worry."**

The woman wrapped her arms around her son's body to return the warm embrace and exhaled deeply- she'd always wanted him to be happy, put his needs at first, and this time was no different.

The two women, followed by their son, walked into the loud club, the sound Regina's high heels echoing around before the wave of music hit them. Swan raised a hand, offering a bright smile, to greet Mary and David, who had already found their spot among the crowd of people.

"**Yes, I can already tell that was a brilliant idea, Miss Swan."**

The brunette said annoyedly upon noticing how many people there were in this small place, and using that familiar "Miss Swan" itself meant that she was definitely not pleased and unhappy with the sheriff.

"**What did you say?"** Emma almost needed to scream as the loudness dulled Regina's previous words.

The former Queen gritted her teeth in growing intolerance to this whole idea, but leaned forward to whisper in the blonde's ear. And she wanted to say something mean, oh, believe me, she did, but suddenly her senses got overwhelmed by that sweet soft aroma that came from those golden locks of Charming's daughter. It smelled like… Fresh strawberries, like this magical summer and Mills found herself wanting to… run her fingers through her hair. Realising she'd been too quiet for a while now, the brunette simply pulled Emma by the arm and led her to a distant secluded booth.

"**So, it's not that bad, huh?" **Emma said with a playful smile, curled up on her rosy lips, deciding it was her time to tease. The two women and their son, which definitely didn't belong here, were now sitting in that same booth, but were leading small casual conversations over a few glasses of strong, but fine whisky, as the music here seemed to be lower.

"**If being with some peasants, complete strangers to our town, without any self-control over what they do in a one-two-drinks state, then yes. It is great fun." **

Regina said with a mocking smile, but the amusement inside of her was growing. Never did the Queen imagine she'd be spending a whole night with Emma Swan. Especially not in that place.

"**Very funny, Regina, very funny."**

Swan shook her head in playful annoyance, a few golden curls spreading over her shoulders freely, which caused Regina to get…distracted. Again. Damn, the Saviour and her perfection of a hair.

It was past midnight and the quantity of alcohol in both women's blood was growing by the hour. And so were the talks, the playful comments, the usual teasing between these two, and…Henry's sleepiness. A small yawn was elicited from his lips and he tried to hide it, not wanting to leave the party, but he was quickly caught.

"**Henry, dear, I really think we should get David to drive you home."** The brunette moved over to him, a hand reaching to motherly brush his hair as she looked at her son. **"It's way past your bed time…"** The sentence trailed off as Emma shifted over to Henry's other side, giving him a slight nudge. **"Come on, kid, you know you want to slip inside your warm bed and sleep." **

The boy elicited a small chuckle upon hearing those words, but he was quite disappointed of his own self for not managing to stay up later. However, he agreed- it would be a complete disaster, ending with him falling asleep on his comfortable spot, if he stayed.

"**I'll take him to David."**

Emma said, offering a warm smile to Regina, who had moved back to her spot, one leg crossed over the other as her hands rested in her lap.

"**Fine."** She only said as the blonde walked away, in search of her parents.

Swan had definitely taken her time with coming back and the brunette was now over the edge of pure boredom. Yes, it was no longer annoyance, ignorance or even anger. This whole place was so ridiculous that it made her bored. To death.

"**Excuse me, pretty lady, what are you drinking?"**

A bit of a stumbling man suddenly came in view and walked in unstable movements towards the brunette, crashing his body on the spot next to her.

Eyeing him with unbelieving eyes, Regina answered coldly.

"**This spot is taken, Mr… Whoever you are."** Giving him another look of disapproval, the woman shifted away from him.

"**As far as I can see, you have been sitting here for almost an hour now. So, whoever was with you, clearly isn't returning."** The man spoke, occasionally raising the bottle of beer he was holding in his right hand and, again, moved closer to her.

"**Every single word that came out of your mouth was pointless and unneeded." **

Mills replied with a clenched jaw and shot him a deadly look, hoping it would make him go away. Oh, how she wanted to use her magic on him, make him disappear with a single movement of her dainty hand.

"**Come on now, baby, don't be too hard on me."**

And so, it seemed like there were two explanations to the guy's not arrogant behaviour- a) he was too drunk to realise that he was being unwanted b) he was stupid enough to address a Queen in such a disrespectful way.

Standing up sharply, but with her usual graciousness and elegance, the woman pointed with her hand towards the far exit door. The whisky in her blood was making it hard for her to control her magic, even though she knew what disastrous consequences there would be if she did use it.

"**Out, now."**

The man only smirked challengingly at her words, his arrogance and self-confidence growing stronger by the minute, and stood up as well, stepping closer and saying, a hand reaching to touch Regina's cheek.

"**I ain't le…"**

However, his sentence was abruptly interrupted as a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"**I believe there is some other place you need to be."**

Emma's voice rang in Regina's ears and she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

The guy turned around with an amused expression and was about to say something, but the blonde managed to outrun him.

"**I meant, now."** She underlined the last words, her fists clenching as she was expecting the usual reply of a drunken man.

Regina froze on her spot, her brown eyes simply following every single thing that happened.

"**Well, well…"** The man eyed the blonde up and down in a rather…filthy way, and said deviously. **"Too bad you weren't on her spot 'cause I am sure I would've got lucky with you, missy."**

Mills' lips almost parted upon hearing that extremely offensive comment, coming from the drunkard, but before she could do anything, yes, the brunette had decided she no longer cared what would happen if she used her strong magic, something different took place. Emma's strong fist met the guy's face in a quick, but tough punch. In fact, the man was so not expecting it that he faltered and almost fell on top of Regina, but she was skillfully pulled away by the blonde's hand. Yes, Emma Swan had been in similar situations many times before and she was well aware of what to do and what to expect.

Soon, the security came and took care of the guy as the two women headed out- both agreeing it was time to go.

Whistling like men did, Swan managed to catch the attention of the first cab that came in sight.

"**To Storybrooke, Maine, please."**

The blonde said and, after hearing a "Hop in.", opened the car door for Regina- the sheriff's politeness towards the woman was in fact an indirect way to say 'Thank you for coming to this ridiculous party of mine.'. Of course, she was a stubborn woman and she would never admit something like that.

With a gracious nod of the head, the brunette slid inside, realizing that her movements were no longer that coordinated due to the many glasses she'd had not a while ago. The alcohol in her veins seemed to be burning up just now.

"**Emma…"** Mills said quietly, but in soft velvety tone. She needed to say something about what happened earlier. Because…yes, she was truly grateful. **"Thank you for getting rid of that idiot at the club."** Of course, the brunette was never giving away gratitude that easily, so she quickly added in. **"Though, please, next time don't be so ridiculously slow at coming back. And put some ice on that hand of yours once you get home."**

And in that moment something quite unexpected happened and Regina couldn't even react. Emma's hand had taken hers, giving it a light squeeze as the following simple, yet said in such a pleasantly soothing way, two words were said.

"**You're welcome."**

And the two women spent the rest of the short trip back home looking at each other, Regina's dark orbs locked with Emma's sapphire ones. And the blonde's hand never moved away nor did the brunette want it to be moved away.

"**And we're here, ladies."** The cab driver almost startled the women and Regina quickly pulled her hand away, running it through her dark locks as she delicately cleared her throat. Emma shook her head a bit, getting rid of the thoughts that were suddenly running through her mind, and took out a few bucks to pay the guy for the transport.

"**Good night."**

The man said with a polite smile and drove away as Swan and Mills began walking towards the front door of the mansion.

"**I think you need to lay down. Or even better, sleep."**

Emma concluded upon noticing Regina's tired expression and reddened cheeks, kissed by the strong alcohol.

"**I am fine… I rea…"**

But the brunette suddenly raised a hand to her forehead, feeling overwhelming dizziness- damn that whisky. Why didn't she have her favourite apple cider?

"**Oookay."**

Swan almost hummed as she rushed to take a hold of Regina's arm, leading her directly upstairs.

As they entered the mayor's bedroom, the sheriff's eyes widened with a knowing surprise, if that was even possible. Regina Mills was always a woman of style and she definitely had a great sense of luxury- that royal king-sized bed, the black and silver colour of the interior and walls were the definite proof of that.

Helping her lay down after Mills had managed to take off her coat, Emma offered a soft smile as she sat by the end of the bed, glancing down at the beautiful brunette.

"**Just drink more liquids tomorrow and try to grab a healthy snack in the morning and you'll be fine."**

Regina's expression had become perfectly calm and even warm as she offered a small nod of the head, her gratitude for the other woman growing.

"**I hope you won't hold all the things I have to thank you for against me, Miss Swan."** She said a bit teasingly, but it was definitely not sharp or harmful like it sometimes could be.

With the tiniest of chuckles, Emma said.

"**Nah, don't worry, I am not that type of a person."** Winking, she decided it was a good idea to take off Regina's fashionable pair of high heels and cover her with a warm blanket. Surprisingly, the brunette showed no objections to that, but simply let herself be treated by the Saviour.

"**Well…"** Emma was now standing up, arms crossed in front of her chest. **"I think my job here is done and I can go."** She should go. She knew she couldn't stay even if, out of the blue, this was her desire. To lay down next to that beautiful, sometimes extremely maddening and annoying, but with the biggest of hearts, woman and just…Hold her in her arms until the sun showed up above the horizon. Realising she'd lost her sense of reality, the blonde shook her head and, fixing her jacket, turned around, ready to go.

"**Please, stay."** The two unbelievable words slipped from Regina's cherry lips in a quiet, tired, but somehow genuine tone as the brunette reached to take the sheriff's hand, her thumb brushing over the soft skin.

Swan closed her eyes, a pained expression crossing over her features as she gulped heavily through the easily formed lump in her throat. 'It's all because of that whisky, Emma.' She thought to self, desperately fighting /not/ to actually stay. Because, Swan might have had a few drinks herself, but she was definitely not drunk. And whatever she was feeling for the former Queen, it didn't start just tonight and she knew that eventually it would come to the surface.

"**Regina, I…"** She began hesitantly, slowly turning around to face the other woman. Sadly, it was too late as the brunette seemed to have fallen asleep.

With a deep sigh, Emma let to go of her hand and simply stared at Regina for a moment- gods, how could anybody look so…flawless? A small soft smile found its way on Swan's lips and she slowly leaned down to place a delicate kiss atop of Regina's forehead, afraid that kissing those irresistibly soft-looking lips would wake her up and ruin whatever was happening. The savior then whispered, letting those butterflies in her stomach free.

"_**I love you."**_

And Emma Swan slowly headed towards the door, glancing over the gorgeous brunette for the last time before exiting the room.

Not wanting to leave the other woman in her current state, the sheriff took a seat on the couch in the living room downstairs, pouring herself a glass of water, and decided to take a night shift at Regina Mills' mansion, keeping a watchful eye for any unwanted guests.

_**Though the only scary part was that those three words came out so naturally that Swan wanted to say them again.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Scrambled morning

The first sun rays danced on Regina's porcelain skin or, at least, what could be seen from her body as she had wrapped that warm blanket all around it, almost forming a human burrito. Her head was hidden underneath the cool pillow, black locks spilled over the satin sheets. It was around 9 am and the brunette felt herself slowly waking up- her biological clock was always set for early getting ups due to her work and Henry, so this was literally an oversleep for her. She rolled over to the side, finally removing the pillow from her head, and swiftly unwrapped the blanket from her body before gradually opening her eyes, squinting them a bit until they adjusted to the strong sunlight.

It was a beautiful sunny day and birds were singing, but the former Queen felt like her head was ringing…Very unpleasantly. It pulsated almost painfully and the feeling got even worse as she slowly stood up from the comfortable king-sized bed. An annoyed mutter slipped from her lips as she tried to reach the kitchen, a hand resting on top of her temples, slender digits massaging them in a soothing manner.

Damn Swan and her stupid party! Those were the only words spinning round and round in Regina's head as she turned on the coffee machine, craving for a good cup of strong, black coffee.

Emma woke up with a racing heart due to her being startled by her own dream, in which she fell from a tall building. Just the usual silly stuff that our brains can create due to major tiredness. It turned out she had fallen asleep on the couch while guarding the whole mansion and that was definitely not her intention- the blonde wasn't comfortable with Regina finding her still in the house after last night.

Thinking that the brunette must have been asleep as Emma was a light sleeper and she would've been awaken by the woman's steps, the sheriff decided she could use another glass of water.

Regina smirked lightly as the coffee was ready and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, ready to pour the heavenly liquid inside it. She was just about to finish filling the cup when, accidentally, she pushed the item with her left hand and caused it to fall on the ground, the coffee spilling all over the floor, along with a few scattered pieces of expensive porcelain.

"**Owh!"** Regina only managed to exclaim as this probably woke her up more than the coffee could have. A highly annoyed groan slipped through pursed lips as the woman quietly cursed under her breath and reached to take a white cloth.

Swan was just about to step into the kitchen when she froze at the sight of the familiar brunette making herself coffee. 'Darn it!' She thought to self, peaking her head inside, but not taking a step further. Maybe it wasn't too late to sneak out of the house without being noticed. And then the sound of a mug breaking echoed in the kitchen and almost made Emma chuckle, finding the sight of a hangover Regina failing at a simple morning routine quite amusing. But then, Mills leaned down to clear the floor and all the blonde could focus on was her…perfect body. Those curves, those perfectly shaped legs and behind- everything about Regina Mills screamed style and class, and charm. It was all too distracting and the savior found herself staring.

The annoyed brunette elicited a few sharp sighs, but began collecting the scattered porcelain pieces from the floor after wiping the coffee away and throwing the cloth in the sink. Of course, on top of how her head pounded and now the spilled coffee, Mills soon cut her finger on a sharp broken piece from the mug.

"**Ah!"** She exclaimed louder than expected and began sucking on her finger, stopping it from bleeding.

Emma had leaned against the door frame, eyes pinned on the other woman, and couldn't do anything at all, but stare. The other woman's loud exclaim pulled her back to reality and the blonde shook her head. Not being able to stop herself, she rushed to Regina, saying.

"**Put your finger under cold running water."**

Not expecting any other people in the house, especially Swan, Regina almost jumped on her spot and sharply turned around, almost causing her body to crash against the blonde's one.

"**What in Heaven are you still doing here?!"** She said rather harshly, suddenly wanting to throw the blame for everything that happened due to her own clumsiness on Emma. **"And why would you creep up on me like that?"**

The sheriff rolled her eyes with an unbelieving sigh and, ignoring Regina's bitter words, took the mayor's hand, let the tap water run freely in the sink and placed Mills' dainty hand under the cold running water.

"**Oh, please. I wasn't 'creeping' on anybody."** But how would she explain the fact that she was indeed in the house? Got it. **"I was just passing by to check.. while, uh, doing my morning jog, but I heard the sound of something breaking and decided to come in."**

Regina eyed the savior with growing annoyance and said acidly. **"So, you just enter people's houses without knocking first?" **She then let a scoff slip from her full lips and said. **"Please, you aren't even wearing a sportsuit."**

'_Damn it, woman!'_ Emma's mind was screaming curses inside of her head and she frowned, brows furrowing in irritation. But the other woman was right and she couldn't think of any other explanation- so, it was time to change the topic.

"**Just put a plaster on the cut and it will heal in a few days. It's nothing serious."** The blonde then let go of Regina's hand, a sudden wave of memories from last night flooding her whole being.

Regina's lips were pursed as she looked at Swan for briefly before placing a few fingers on top of her own hand, just on the spot where the cut was- the familiar warmth coursed through the former Queen's whole body and soon a much better sight was revealed. The cut was gone in the matter of seconds and the skin on the previously hurt spot seemed in perfect shape and health, all thanks to a little bit of magic.

"**Riiight."** Emma eyed the brunette curiously for a moment, trying to figure out what she was trying to do, before it all became clear to her. **"Why would you waste your magic on something so insignificant?"** The blonde quirked a brow, crossing arms in front of her rib cage.

An unexpected tiny smile spread across the mayor's lips as she looked at the sheriff once again, saying. **"Magic is never wasted, dear."**

Swan's brows were raised even higher upon the 'dear' part and the sudden change in the brunette's behavior- from cranky to what seemed to be quite friendly and welcoming.

"**Now, make yourself useful and make us some coffee." **Regina said in a neutral tone and slid in a stool on the counter, crossing one leg over the other, which only revealed her silky skin underneath that medium-length skirt she was wearing from last night. And the piece of clothing had a few wrinkles on it, but it still seemed to fit the mayor perfectly.

Emma muttered a _'Uh-uh'_ as she tried to distract herself from staring again. A sudden idea that might help with that hit her and she quickly said. **"Madame Mayor, prepare yourself for the best scrambled eggs that kill any hangover headache easily."**

Regina rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips was now growing bigger, and rested her arms on top of the glassy surface of the counter, leaning forward to hold her head in her hands.

"**So, you don't remember anything from last night?"** Emma asked, the two women now sitting on the big table in the dining room, enjoying some scrambled eggs and coffee. This had definitely become a touchy topic for the blonde and she only hoped that the brunette hadn't heard the stupidly honest three words she'd said to her just before leaving the bedroom.

"**Not really, no."** Regina confessed with a small shake of the head, finishing another fork of the egg breakfast before continuing to speak. **"I only remember some stupid peasant trying to hit on me…"** The sentence trailed off, she clearly remembered Emma pushing the guy away, but there was no need to add in the details of what happened. **"Why do you ask?" **Her dark hues pierced into the saviour's sapphire ones before she added in, enjoying the desire to tease the sheriff. **"Is there anything I need to remember?" **Her cherry lips immediately spread into a smirk upon asking.

Emma almost choked on the sip of coffee she had just taken in- was the brunette saying she did remember everything?! Panic dulled the blonde's mind for a long moment before she could actually reply, pushing the plate aside as she suddenly felt completely full. **"I was just asking. For no particular reason."** She mumbled, glancing down to the half empty plate. _'Calm yourself down, Swan.'_ She mentally commanded herself, but it hardly helped.

A bit of an awkward silence suddenly slipped in their conversation and Regina finished the rest of her breakfast without saying a word. Dapping her lips with a soft napkin, the woman looked up at the sheriff again and said in a low, velvety voice. **"I do hope you realise that whatever happened last night was due to those uncountable glasses of whisky we had." **The former Queen then added in, almost throwing the napkin back on the table.** "And remind me to never drink that burning fire again."**

'_Whatever happened_?!' What the heck was that supposed to mean…

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her chair, clearing her throat as she decided to be a little more straightforward. There was no point in playing some guessing games. **"What do you mean by that?"**

It was Regina's turn to feel quite…uncomfortable with what she was about say because, truth was, it wouldn't be perfectly honest.

"**Holding your hand was a reckless error, caused by the high quantity of alcohol in my blood." **Realising this was quite harsh and not the response she had in mind, Regina gulped a bit heavily, shifting her glance onto the mug of coffee.

Here came the harshness Emma would always get from Regina no matter what happened- why wasn't she surprised? Moments of softness between these two were as rare as rain in deserts.

A deep sigh slipped from the sheriff's lips before she could stop it and she stood up from her spot in silence, eyes never returning to Regina's face. Yes, the blonde felt hurt as she hadn't done anything to deserve this. Anything at all.

"**I should go." **She said, being unable to hide the disappointment in her voice and fixed the red leather jacket around her shoulders before taking the empty mug and heading over to the sink to place it inside.

Yes, Regina's heart suddenly ached from the look on the sheriff's face, but she didn't stop her from leaving. Whatever it was, there was something that caused her to always act in a reserved, sometimes cold, way towards Emma Swan- maybe she felt threatened by the blonde or she was afraid of being treated nicely. And there seemed to be no other person, except for her son, who cared for the brunette as much as Emma.

"**Goodbye, Miss Swan."**

Not even bothering to walk her out or thank her about the delicious breakfast? Well, screw you, Madame Mayor- Swan angrily thought to self and stormed out of the dining room, heading directly to the door. She almost felt embarrassed for acting so soft and nice towards somebody, who didn't seem to appreciate it.

Regina took the two plates and the mug and stood up as well, trying strongly to stop thinking about the other woman. Why was she being so kind? Why had she changed so rapidly over the two years that had passed from their arrival from Neverland? And why was the mayor spending so much time thinking about her, out of all people?

Realising how cold-heartedly she must have acted once again, the brunette sharply placed the cutlery back on the table and rushed to stop Emma by the door.

"**Emma, wait!"** She said loudly enough, now reaching the spacious living room, but there was no sign of the blonde.

Emma had managed to get out of the house as quickly as possible and was walking down the wide path, leading out of the mansion's front garden, when she heard somebody call out her name from inside. Or she thought she did- it was probably her stupid softened mind playing games on her.

"**Emma, I said wait!"** Mills almost screamed as she had managed to step out of the house way quicker than before, eyes catching the back of the blonde, who seemed to be eager to walk away.

So, it wasn't some stupid trick of the mind? Sharply turning around, the sheriff tried to contain all her emotions and said. **"What do you want, Regina? To keep on jumping on me and blaming me for the…"** She angrily searched for the right words, but her pained expression revealed what was hiding behind the anger. **"…side effects of the alcohol? Well, guess what, it's not /always/ my fault." **There came that lump in Emma's throat that formed so easily whenever something between her and Regina happened.

Speechless for a moment at all the emotions she was witnessing, flowing from the sheriff like a waterfall, Regina simply froze on her spot, eyes locking with the savior's ones.** "N-no."** She said, stumbling on words a bit, and her features softened majorly. Whatever she'd always say, Mills never wanted to make the blonde feel…that way. Not as horrible as it had turned out to be. A sigh was elicited in another moment of silence and the mayor slowly approached the other woman. Inhaling deeply, Regina parted her lips to speak in a quiet, but soft and honest tone. **"Emma, I am… Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."**

Pursing her lips and clenching her jaw, Emma simply stared at the woman, not saying a word for a long moment. **"I don't need your sorry, which is said out of guilt." **The words were almost whispered before Swan could stop them and she immediately regretted that she couldn't do just that. The other woman's expression became once again reserved and emotionless, Regina Mills had put on her mask upon facing the truth.

"**Very well then." **She said coldly, clasping hands in front of her body. **"Go do your job, sheriff, and stop wasting our time."**

"**Oh, you know what? That's exactly what I am going to do."**

Spilling their poison, both women turned to walk away in different directions- one of them shutting the front door loudly and the other exhaling angrily as she kicked a rock on the way.

_Who did she think she was? Some… Some… incredible hero? _

Regina angrily shut the door behind her, eyes blazing with dangerous flames as she headed upstairs. A hot shower was exactly what she needed- she couldn't deal with this stupidity, causing her so much tension and even a stronger headache, right now.

_Who did she think she was? She had no right to act like a cold-hearted bitch to the person who was always there for her._

Emma clenched her jaw due to the sudden burst of anger that made her want to punch something with all the strength she had. She angrily kicked a rock on the way to the station, deciding that getting lost into all the paperwork she had to do for a week ahead would be perfect right now.

The mayor stepped under the running warm water, letting its pleasant warmth relax her muscles and banish away all the previous tension. She closed her eyes and wet her hair, running her hands through it. Suddenly, a few memories from last night flashed through her mind at the speed of light. Memories of holding hands in the cab, memories of Emma taking off her shoes and coat and helping her lay in her own bed. Mills sharply opened her eyes at that, slender digits brushing the water from her face- why couldn't she stop thinking about last night? It was not like anything had happened…Or had it? Here came the end of satisfaction she took from taking that warm shower, so the woman quickly washed her body and stepped out of the cabin, wrapping her clean body, smelling extremely good from the shower gel she'd used, in a soft white towel.

With a dramatic sigh, Emma placed the pile of papers in front of her on the desk, it causing a numb sound to form as it touched the wooden surface. There was nothing else she hated more than reading those papers, filling some details and signing them, but this seemed to be the only escape from the awful morning she had had. Well, both nice and awful, that was. Nice, because she got to start it with Regina, preparing her delicious breakfast and coffee. But awful, because… **"Stop it, blondie!" **Her mind screamed and Swan angrily closed a folder, almost throwing it aside.** "Idiot." **She mentally scolded herself and began filling another piece of paper.

_**However, nothing the two women did managed to distract them from thinking about each other. And each one of them felt equally guilty for how things have turned. And each one of them wanted nothing more, but to call the other and apologise. And each one of them hated being away…**_

_**But who would be the one first to confess all of that?**_


End file.
